Recollection
by Disco-Wing
Summary: He lay on his side on the cold hard ground. It had recently been disturbed, and the bared soil beneath it was cold against his bared cheek, cooling him down in coordination with the elements whilst his own warmth- or at least what little remained of it- seeped into them in return, staining the ground in dark crimson. This story is now up for adoption, if you want it, message me!
1. Recollection

He lay on his side on the cold hard ground. It had recently been disturbed, and the bared soil beneath it was cold against his bared cheek, cooling him down in coordination with the elements whilst his own warmth- or at least what little remained of it- seeped into them in return, staining the ground in dark crimson. The warmth of his breath greeting the cool air gave rise to small clouds of mist before the air claimed the warmth for itself just like the ground slowly- albeit greedily- sucked up precious life through smaller cracks while his body lay broken- worthless and discarded- waiting for the seemingly inevitable as blood continued to leak- more sluggishly now- from his body, riddled with wounds of greater or lesser severity. Then again, the severity mattered little to him; by all means, he should already have lost more than enough blood to perish, and if the blood loss did not get him first, the exposure to the elements would, with the temperatures dropping beneath the level of freezing.

Releasing a shuddering breath, he cracked his eyes- or was it his eye now? He was not quite certain as to which- open. His reward consisted of a blurry outline of a world he had always hated and a searing pain confirming what he had already come to terms with. The pain however, was nothing like it had been initially; initially he had been immersed in agony. Now, he no longer writhed. Numbness crept upon him, and with it a strange sense of peace. Admittedly, he had never really had all that much to do with people- well, no more than absolutely necessary anyway- but if he recalled correctly, he had heard from somewhere that death was cold. Then again, with him lying here on his side, ultimately bleeding out, the question as to whether this recollection could be trusted was highly debatable.

His eyebrows furrowed, and with this action, he received a painful reminder of it being a generally stupid idea. Then again, however distant compared to earlier the pain did keep him awake and reasonably lucid, which should have been a good thing, but for some reason was not. Death was not a problem; death had never been the problem. It was the waiting part and the slowness of it that was agonizing, because even with all the things that had gone down hours prior to him lying here bleeding out, he wanted it over with quickly, so that he could at once head off to wherever people headed once they were no more.

As something cold fell from above and landed on his cheek, he sucked in a breath through his nostrils, lifting his head slightly; it sounded like a sob, but he was not crying- not anymore at any rate. Vaguely he wondered whether this could possibly be what Hayes had meant back then. He stared blearily at his arms as one- his right- lay folded against his chest, having since long lost feeling in it, and it in turn having abandoned its quest to keep the blood from flowing freely, and his other- his left- lay straightened on the ground as if either reaching for something unknown or as if expecting a gift of some sort, presenting his palm to the mourning skies. A single flake of snow fell down from above and onto it, melting shortly after impact. His head was back against the ground, cold earth against the drying blood covering most of the right part of his face, but he was also somewhere else; reliving another day of softly falling snow. A single blue eye cracked back open and a soft exhalation brought back another cloud of mist.

"Justice League to Nightwing. Come in Nightwing, do you copy? This is Superman speaking. Do you copy?

"..."silence.

"Nightwing! Can you hear me! Do you copy? Where are you? Are you ok?"

"..." silence again.

"Nightwing, this is Batman, if you can hear me right now give me some kind of sign."

"B-batman?" he replied weakly.

"Nightwing! Are you O.K? Where are you?"

"B-batman….h-h-help m-me." he said through the com. "I'm so c-cold."

"O.K i'm tracking your signal now. Stay with me."

"H-hurry. It h-hurts." He said, though it was barely audible.

"Superman and I are on our way, we'll be there in a minute. Hold on ok?"

"H-h-hurry….. I can't talk m-much anymore…."He whispered into the com.

"Nightwing?... Nightwing?... Answer me!... NIGHTWING?"

"H-h-help…." he spoke.

"OK i'm here, don't worry, i'm gonna get you out of this. Trust me."

Batman?He thought. A man in black- with a long black cape- stood over him.

**_My first story! Let me know what you think, and if I should write another chapter!_**


	2. Recovery

Wally slowly entered the room that held his best friend. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of him. Seeing an empty chair, he sat down with a sigh. Dick's medical file had been left on the bed table next to the chair. Glancing at the unconscious ebony, Wally opened it and read the file.

"Oh God Dick," he muttered after reading it.

Closing the file and replacing it, he took his best friend's hand in his own. The man lying in the bed groaned and shifted, causing the washrag to fall off his head. Wally took the cloth and rinsed it in cool water and replaced it back onto Dick's forehead. He shushed his friend, taking his hand in his once more and giving a reassuring squeeze. He jumped when his hand was weakly squeezed back.

"Dick? Dick can you hear me?" he asked,pushing the call button for Doctor Leslie.

His friend groaned and shifted his head as he tried to force his eyes open. Dick's cerulean eyes were dulled by pain and exhaustion. He tried to move and was quickly stopped by Wally.

"Don't move buddy, you have to stay put." Wally spoke softly.

The pounding in his head began as he regained consciousness. It took a full minute for his vision to clear. Dick found himself in the med-bay, hooked up to all kinds of machines. He quickly began to size up his injuries, opening his well trained mind to the pain he was feeling.

A fracture to his lower left leg. Deep gashes to both thighs. Two stab wounds in his left side, and about 3 broken and 2 fractured ribs. Although he couldn't be too certain on his injuries because he could barely feel the pain, having only been conscious for a few minutes at most. He slowly glanced to his left, only to see a form sitting across from him.

"W...Wally?"

"Yeah man it's me. Just take it easy." Wally winced at the effort it took his friend to speak.

Wally protested as Dick took off his oxygen mask.

"How are you feeling?" Wally asked slowly.

"Me? Perfect, you on the other hand look like shit." Dick smiled and began to laugh as he spoke.

He abruptly stopped as waves of pain coursed through his chest. An older woman rushed into the room.

"Dick!" she cried in a shocked voice.

She hurried quickly to the wheezing teen's side, and with Wally's help calmed him down, shoving the mask against his face.

"Leslie?" the ebony spoke.

"Hush you. You know better than to take off your oxygen mask," she ordered, lowering him gently back onto his pillows.

Dick felt eyes on him as he turned, closed his eyes, taking in fresh air. Bruce stood in the doorway unnoticed by the people in the room. Then he slowly walked away into the shadows. Dr. Leslie handed Dick some pills telling him they are for pain. Which Dick, soon found out was a lie about 10 minutes later. While talking to Wally, Dick's eyelids began to droop which, Wally, quickly took notice of. He stood up quietly, giving Dicks hand one last squeeze before exiting the room, as Dick fell into darkness.

**Well, here is the second chapter. I know it's really short. I'm just not really good at writing recovery(healing) chapters. They bore me. But don't worry chapter 3 will be very long. Let me know what you thought of the chapter and if you have any ideas on what I should put in chapter 3. I was thinking of time skipping to when Dick(Nightwing) is all healed.**

**I will also try to post a new chapter every week, though sometime they may be late. -TeamBoss out**


	3. Message

Hey everyone, so I noticed that I haven't updated is a while. Well, a really long while. I have an explanation so don't get angry just yet! My life has been pretty ruff the last year or so, especially with school. I'm in my junior year of high school now, and I have been getting a little less work as the school year comes to an end. So I decided i'm going to start writing this story again, and I will (try) to post regularly. So to anyone following this story, expect a new chapter in the next week or so. I'm also planning on staring a new story, so give me prompts and ideas... Sorry that this wasn't a new chapter, I hate it when it's just a note.. but I wanted to let you guys know! I'll post as soon as it's ready. Till then, keep reading.

And if you want to give me prompts or ideas you can leave a comment on one of the chapters and i'll be sure to check it out! :)


End file.
